


Hot & Cold [Natsu Dragneel X OC]

by XJustForFanFicsx



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Natsu Dragneel - Freeform, Original Female Character - Freeform, fairy tail - Freeform, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XJustForFanFicsx/pseuds/XJustForFanFicsx
Summary: Luna Crystelle is an ice dragon slayer. She was raised by a female ice dragon named Prisma. On July 7 year 777, Prisma mysteriously disappears, leaving 12 year old Luna on her own to fend for herself. A couple days of wandering around searching for Prisma leads her to a boy of the same age named Natsu Dragneel, a fire dragon slayer who is also looking for his dragon parent, Igneel. This fateful encounter Luna's life changes forever.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

"Ice Dragon's Roar!" A small light blue haired girl yelled as she breathed in deep and blew, shooting out a stream of ice shards at a tree with a red target painted on it. Some of the ice shards pelted the tree, only some of them hitting the target.

"How was that Mother? Did I do good?" The little girl asked the large female ice dragon, her sky blue eyes sparkling.

"You're definitely doing better but you still have a long ways to go my dear Luna." The pale blue, almost white dragon chuckled as Luna's facial expression turned into a pout.

"Darn! I've been practicing a lot and I'm still bad at it." Luna said as she crossed her arms in frustration. The ice dragon lowered her head and nudged Luna's shoulder encouragingly.

"You're still learning, Luna. You'll get better with practice and patience. You've come a long ways since we started. Remember the first time you tried Ice Dragon's Roar? You could only breathe out a small cloud of frost." The dragon chuckled at the memory. A small smile appeared on Luna's face.

"Yeah, you're right. One day I'll be as strong as you and be able to shatter mountains with my breath attack!" Luna said, beaming up at the dragon who laughed.

"Someday, my dear, someday. You still have quite a ways to go before you become that strong. But I believe in you. You are Luna Crystelle, daughter of the Great Ice Dragon Queen, Prisma, after all." Prisma said, lovingly nestling her muzzle against Luna who giggled. Suddenly, a grumble came from Luna's stomach. Prisma chuckled.

"Looks like someone's hungry. Shall we take a break to eat?" Prisma asked Luna as she perked up at the thought of dinner.

"Yeah, I'm starving! I'll go catch some fish." Luna said as she ran off towards the creek. When she got to the creek, she created a sharp icicle with her breath. Carefully stepping into the creek, she waited for some fish to pass by. A couple of large trout were heading upstream right towards Luna.

"That's it, swim right to me." Luna said as she took her stance. As the trout were about to pass Luna, she speared both of them with the icicle in one go. She kept spearing fish until there was enough fish for herself. Prisma always caught her own food, so Luna didn't have to worry about catching any fish for her. Thank goodness, there's no way little Luna could carry all the fish needed to feed the two of them. Luna carried the fish to the open space in the woods where she and Prisma were practicing her ice dragon slayer magic.

"Mother, I'm back!" Luna called out for the Great Ice Dragon Queen, but Prisma was nowhere in sight.

"Huh, maybe she went hunting. Oh well, might as well get the fire started." Luna said as she went off to gather firewood and two stones. She returned to the open space and arranged the firewood in a teepee formation. She then grabbed the two stones and struck them together, creating sparks which ignited the kindling wood and started the fire. She fanned the flames to make them large enough to cook the fish. Luna then went off into the woods and found a stick to roast the fish on. As she made her way back to the campfire, she wondered where Prisma could have gone. Usually she waits for Luna to get back before going hunting. Well it did take a while to catch enough fish for her voracious dragon slayer appetite. Trout mating season was practically over so there weren't nearly as much fish swimming upstream to breed. Luna returned to the campfire and started spearing the fish on the stick to cook them. She sat on a large rock and roasted the fish over the fire until they were cooked through. Prisma still hadn't returned.

"Mother, my fish are done cooking! Are we going to eat together?" Luna yelled into the woods. No response, not even a rustle from the trees. Luna shrugged and started eating her fish alone. By the time she was done eating, it was starting to get dark. Prisma was still nowhere to be found which was starting to worry Luna. She got up and started searching for the ice dragon.

"Mother! Prisma! Where are you?" Luna called out but to no avail. It was completely dark and Luna was getting really worried and lonely. She searched for hours more with no results. Eventually Luna just returned to the open space in the woods and curled up into a ball, tears streaming down her face.

"Mother where are you?" Luna said quietly before starting to sob. She cried until she had no more tears left and fell asleep. A rustle came from the bushes in the near distance, waking Luna up. Hoping it was Prisma, she perked right up. Without thinking, she sprang to her feet and started running towards the noise.

"Prisma, Mother is that you?" Luna called in the direction of the rustling noise as she ran towards it. She ran through the brush and collided with something, hard. Luna fell backward and hit the back of her head on the hard ground. Everything went black as she lost consciousness.

"Are you alive?" A voice echoed in Luna's head as something poked her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open to find young boy about her age with spiky salmon pink hair hovering over her. He wore an orange shirt and brown pants with a white scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake. I was starting to think you'd never wake up. Are you okay?" The boy stood up, holding his hand out to Luna. She sat up and hissed in pain as the bump on the back of her head throbbed.

"Oww, my head really hurts." Luna said as she took the boy's hand and he helped her to her feet. She immediately got dizzy, falling onto his chest.

"Whoa now, take it easy. You just woke up after being knocked out for a couple of hours." The boy said, standing Luna up and keeping his hands on her shoulders to prevent her from falling again.

"But I need to find my mother. She's an ice dragon." Luna said groggily as the boy raised his eyebrows.

"Your parent is a dragon too?" The boy asked as Luna's head tilted to the side.

"Too?" She said as the boy smiled proudly.

"Yep! My dad is the King of the Fire Dragons. His name is Igneel and he's the best dad ever! But... he disappeared earlier this evening. I've been looking for him ever since with no luck." The boy said, his smile replaced by a sad frown.

"My mother is Prisma, the Great Ice Dragon Queen. She disappeared earlier this evening too." Luna said as she started sniffle as tears fell from her blue eyes. She missed Prisma dearly. The boy started rubbing Luna's back to comfort her. His hand was unusually warm. It was very different from Prisma's refreshingly cold touch, yet it was still comforting and pleasant.

"It'll be okay. We'll find our parents together. Oh by the way, my name is Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." Natsu smiled, widely. He had little fangs just like Luna. He must have been a dragon slayer too. Luna stopped sniffling, wiped away her tears and managed a small smile.

"I'm Luna Crystelle." Luna introduced herself to Natsu. He held out his hand and Luna took it. The two children then started looking for their dragon parents together hand in hand until they decided to call it a night. They sat down in a forest clearing against a large dead tree trunk that had fallen over. They were tired from walking and calling out their parents' names. It was still nighttime, the moon shining brightly down over the forest. Luna looked up at the sky, thinking about Prisma as Natsu stared at her. The moonlight reflected off of her long, light blue hair making her shimmer. A faint blush dusted his cheeks. Luna noticed Natsu staring at her and turned to face him.

"Is something wrong?" Luna asked Natsu as he snapped out of his trance, his blush disappearing.

"O-oh it's... it's n-nothing." Natsu stuttered and Luna giggled. Silence followed for a while until it was interrupted by Luna yawning, causing Natsu to yawn also. Luna's eyelids were getting heavier and heavier with each passing second as sleep slowly consumed her. She leaned against Natsu's warm shoulder and fell asleep. Natsu was also feeling the effects of the long night and laid his head on top of Luna's cool one and drifted off to sleep. As they slept soundly against one another, their opposing body temperatures kept them at a comfortable, balanced temperature throughout the night.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning sun's rays peaked through the trees, waking Luna up to find Natsu's arms wrapped around her body. He was still asleep, snoring quietly. She stared at his sleeping face for a while, smiling and snuggling closer to him in his arms. Natsu's snoring hitched and his eyelids slowly opened to see Luna's face inches from his. A big blush formed on his face and he let go of Luna abruptly.

"S-sorry Luna! I-I didn't mean to cling to you l-like that." Natsu stuttered out an apology as Luna just laughed.

"Don't worry about it Natsu." Luna said, smiling as the sun reflected off of her shiny blue hair and light colored skin, making her glow. Natsu stared at Luna for a bit before breaking the silence between them.

"You know, I think I'll nickname you Crystal because you shimmer in the moonlight and glow in the sunlight just like a crystal. And your last name is Crystelle." Natsu said as Luna thought about a nickname for Natsu.

"Hmm, then I'll call you Pinky because your hair is pink." Luna said as she ruffled Natsu's hair and Natsu pouted.

"So I give you a pretty nickname, and you give me a silly one? That's not fair." Natsu said as Luna just laughed.

"That aside, let's go continue to look for our parents." Luna said as she took Natsu's hand and started walking off with him. The two young dragon slayers walked together through the woods, calling their parents' names. Suddenly Natsu stopped, causing Luna to bump into him.

"Oww, what was that fo- mph!" Luna began to say but Natsu covered her mouth with his hand.

"I smell someone ahead." Natsu said as he removed his hand from your mouth and held it out protectively in front of you. His sense of smell must have been much sharper than yours because you didn't notice any new scents until you two got closer to the source. Sitting on a tree stump meditating was a short old man with a white mustache and hair with a large bald area on the top of his head. The old man opened one eye before opening the other.

"It's not safe for children to walk alone in the woods. Where are your parents?" The old man said as he got off the stump and approached the Natsu and Luna. Natsu held out his arms protectively in front of Luna.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked, ignoring the old man's question.

"I'm Makarov Dreyar, master of the Fairy Tail guild. Now can you tell me, where your parents are?" Makarov introduced himself and asked again.

"O-our parents are missing. They're dragons." Luna says shyly behind Natsu. Makarov scratched his chin.

"Sorry, I have not seen any dragons. But since you're young, you'll need a family and a place to call home. How about you two join the Fairy Tail guild." Makarov offered as Natsu looked back at Luna for approval. She nodded her head and Natsu turned to face Makarov again.

"Okay we'll join." Natsu said as Makarov smiled.

"Excellent! Before we head to the guild, what are your names?" Makarov asked the two of them.

"I'm Luna Crystelle and this is Natsu Dragneel." Luna said, gesturing to herself and Natsu.

"Luna and Natsu, follow me to Fairy Tail. We'll introduce you to the other guild members and get you settled in." Makarov said as he started leading the way to the Fairy Tail guild with Luna and Natsu following behind hand in hand. When they got to the guild, Makarov introduced Natsu and Luna to the guild members. Then he marked them with the Fairy Tail build crest one at a time.

"Hey Natsu, where did you get your guild crest and what color?" Luna asked Natsu about his new guild mark right after she got hers.

"I got a red one!" Natsu said, smiling as he lifted his right shirt sleeve to reveal the red Fairy Tail guild crest on his right shoulder.

"I got a blue one in the same place!" Luna said excitedly as she showed Natsu her blue Fairy Tail guild crest on her right shoulder in a cute pose. Natsu blushed slightly. The mage called Gray Fullbuster walked past Natsu and approached Luna, which annoyed Natsu.

"It's Luna right? Welcome to Fairy Tail. I've been here for 3 years now so I know how things run around here. I can show you around if you'd like." Gray said as he held out his hand to Luna who started to blush. Not because she was flattered, but because he was suddenly naked.

"Gray, your clothes." Cana Alberona said as Gray looked down and freaked out. Luna turned away and hid her blushing face with her hands.

"So you skip welcoming me, go straight to Luna, then strip? You're a pervert." Natsu said as Gray got up into his face.

"What did you just call me?!" Gray yelled, pushing his forehead into Natsu's.

"I called you a pervert." Natsu said, pushing back with his head.

"Oh yeah? Well I wasn't the one blushing while staring at Luna, perv!" Gray pushed Natsu back again.

"What did you say?!" Natsu yelled, pressing his forehead against Gray's harder.

"You heard me!" Gray said, smirking.

"That does it! Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu yelled as he breathed a bright pillar of hot flames at Gray, sending him flying towards the back of the guild. He crash landed into a table, breaking it in half.

"So you're a fire mage, huh. This will be interesting. Ice Make Geyser!" Gray said as he put his fist into his palm to his side. All of the sudden, ice shot up under Natsu, blasting him into the air. But Natsu used the leverage to his advantage.

"Thanks for the lift. And for your information, I'm a fire dragon slayer! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu yelled as he pulled his fist back and engulfed it in flames, landing it on Gray who made an ice shield to try and stop the attack, but Natsu's flaming fist melted past it and nailed Gray in the face. The two boys continued to fight until Erza Scarlet decided she'd had enough of their bickering.

"Alright that's enough!" Erza said as she got between the two boys and punched them both in the face at once with each fist. Both Natsu and Gray were down for the count. Luna ran to Natsu's side while Erza dusted her palms off on her armor.

"Natsu! Natsu! Hey Pinky, get a hold of yourself!" Luna said, shaking Natsu by his shirt. Natsu was dazed and just made goofy sounds. Erza put her hand on Luna's shoulder.

"He'll be fine. Don't worry, it's just a minor concussion." Erza said as she withdrew her hand and walked away. This became a regular occurrence in the Fairy Tail guild hall. Over the years, Luna grew closer to all the Fairy Tail guild members, especially Natsu. New guild members joined and Luna became friends with all of them. They faced many challenges and hardships together, only making their bonds stronger. But Luna's bond with Natsu was the strongest, a bond so unbreakable even betrayal wouldn't be able to break it. Not like that would ever happen though. The whole guild could see that Natsu and Luna had feelings for each other, though they didn't realize it themselves. It was now year 791 and Luna and Natsu were now 26 years old. The war with Tartaros had just ended with Fairy Tail victorious. Luna and Natsu finally found out what happened to their dragon parents as did some of the other dragon slayers. One day, Natsu and Happy approached Luna and her exceed Elise in the guild hall.

"Hey Crystal." Natsu said to Luna to get her attention. The blue haired ice dragon slayer turned to him and smiled.

"What is it Pinky?" Luna asked Natsu as he and his exceed Happy approached her and Elise.

"Me and Happy are going to go off on a training adventure for a year. Do you wanna come with?" Natsu asked her excitedly. Luna felt a little unsure of leaving her home Fairy Tail, but she was going to be with Natsu.

"Well?" Natsu asked, his eyes sparkling with anticipation as Luna thought about it a little longer before finally deciding.

"Sure, that sounds fun. Are you going to invite anyone else?" Luna agreed and asked Natsu.

"Nope, it's just gonna be you, me, Happy, and Elise!" Natsu grinned as Luna's heart started beating faster. They were going to be traveling together, alone. Well, and of course their exceed partners.

"Great! We leave first thing tomorrow morning. I'm gonna go home and pack now. You should probably come with and do the same." Natsu said as he and Happy headed off to the cottage he and Luna shared.

"Hey wait for me Pinky, Happy!" Luna said as she ran after Natsu and Happy with her blonde exceed Elise flying right behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu had just invited Luna to go with him on a year long training adventure. It was just going to be the two of them and their exceeds Happy and Elise. Natsu and Happy had left the guild hall to go home to the cottage he shared with Luna so he could prepare for the 1 year journey. Luna followed them to do the same with Elise close behind. On the way to their cottage, Luna wondered why Natsu decided to pick only her to come with him on this training journey.

"Hey Natsu? Why did you pick only me to come with you on this training adventure? I'm sure Lucy would love to come with us." Luna said, thinking about how Lucy might feel when she finds out that Natsu left on a long journey without her. Lucy was Luna's best friend after all. And she could tell Lucy had feelings for Natsu.

"Because I want to get crazy strong. Also... I want to travel together like we did when we met as kids before we joined Fairy Tail. I don't know why but I just want to be alone with you... as adults." Natsu's voice softened and a slight blush spread across his face.

' _Wait, what exactly is that supposed to mean?!_ ' Luna thought to herself as her face started to turn a little red.

"I know why. It's because you looove her." Happy said to Natsu, giggling as Luna's face turned even more red. Natsu folded his arms and pouted.

"Shut up Happy." Natsu said, crossing his arms and averting his gaze to the side as a slight blush dusted his face. Finally they arrived at their cottage. Natsu and Luna started to prepare for their year long training adventure together. Luna was almost done packing when Natsu came up to her.

"Hey Crystal." Natsu called Luna by her childhood nickname to get her attention.

"Yeah, what is it Pinky?" She responded to Natsu using his childhood nickname.

"I want you to look over this note I wrote and sign your name at the end." Natsu said, handing Luna a piece of paper and a writing utensil. The note read:

Dear Fairy Tail,  
Me and Luna are going off on a training adventure together. We'll be gone for about a year. We're going to be crazy strong when we get back so be ready for us.  
Sincerely,  
Natsu and

Luna read the note and signed her name and gave the note back to Natsu. He went to go stick the note on the door of the cottage. Luna finished packing up her stuff and went to join Natsu to go have dinner together at the guild hall. Fairy Tail was having a big feast to celebrate their victory over the war against Tartaros. Natsu and Luna took a bunch of food home from the feast to take on their training adventure. Luna and Natsu walked back home from the guild to get some sleep before their big journey tomorrow. When they got home, Luna froze the food with her ice dragon slayer powers to preserve it for the journey. She changed into her pajamas then joined Natsu in the large hammock they used as a bed. Snuggling close to Natsu's warm body, she fell asleep. Her cool body temperature kept Natsu's warm body temperature in check, Despite having opposing body temperatures, they perfectly complimenting each other. Her touch was refreshingly cool to Natsu while his touch was gently warming to Luna. Natsu wrapped his arms around Luna and fell asleep as well.

~Time Skip~

The sun's rays seeped through the window and shone on Natsu's face, waking him up. He sat up, yawned and stretched. He looked at Happy and Elise both curled up, sleeping on the couch. He then turned to Luna who was sleeping soundly next to him. The morning sun reflecting off of Luna's long light blue hair, making her glow in the sunlight.

' _She really is pretty when she sleeps._ ' Natsu thought to himself. He gently brushed a strand of hair out of her face and caressed her cheek with his thumb.

' _Her skin is so soft and smooth._ ' He thought as his eyes traveled from her face to her chest where they stopped. A bit of cleavage was showing in the clearance of Luna's loose pajama shirt collar. A prominent blush made its way onto Natsu's face and his dick started to become erect.

' _What's going on with me? Wait, the only time this happened to me is when I found and looked through Gildart's stash of porn magazines. Do I really like Luna in_ that _way? Anyways, I've got to get rid of this before Luna wakes up._ ' Natsu thought to himself as he tried to think of something disgusting to make his penis go back down. Thankfully it worked and just in time. Luna's nose twitched and her eyes slowly fluttered open to see Natsu staring into her sleepy eyes. He withdrew his hand from her face and smiled widely.

"Good morning Crystal. Ready for our training adventure?" Natsu said as he got out of the hammock. Luna sat up, rubbed her blue eyes and yawned.

"Ah? Morning Natsu. I need to get dressed and eat before we set off." Luna said sleepily with another yawn before getting off the hammock to get ready. She went over to her dresser and got out the one outfit she didn't pack and headed to the bathroom to change. When she was done, she packed up her pajamas with her other stuff for the journey. By now, Happy and Elise were awake. Natsu was heating up some of the food they saved from the feast using his fire dragon slayer powers so they could have a hot breakfast before starting their adventure. Luna, Natsu, Happy and Elise ate together, grabbed their stuff and headed off on their journey.


	4. Chapter 4

A day had passed since Luna, Natsu, Elise, and Happy embarked on a training journey together. Natsu left a note on the door of his and Luna's shared cottage in case someone from Fairy Tail went looking for them there. Meanwhile at the guild, Lucy was sitting at a table with Erza, Wendy, Carla, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Panther Lily, and Levy. Normally Natsu, Happy, Luna, and Elise would be sitting at the table with them. Lucy was starting to wonder where the 4 of them were. She got up from the table and went to the bar area of the guild hall where Mirajane was cleaning glass mugs.

"Hey Mirajane, have you seen Natsu and Luna at all?" Lucy asked the long white haired Satan Soul user. She paused her dish washing for a second.

"You know now that you mention it, I haven't seen them nor their exceeds Happy and Elise at all today. Maybe you should check their cottage." Mirajane said before getting back to washing dishes. Lucy thanked Mirajane then started to head off to Natsu's and Luna's cottage. But before she reached the guild hall door, Master Makarov called everyone over to him.

"Everyone, I know this may be a bit of a shock, but I am disbanding the guild." Makarov said as whispers filled the room. Tears started to well up in Lucy's eyes and she didn't stay any longer. She had to find Natsu and Luna to tell them Fairy Tail was disbanding. She ran as fast as she could to Natsu's and Luna's cottage. When she got there, she noticed a piece of paper on the door. She took the note off the door and read it:

Dear Fairy Tail,  
Me and Luna are going off on a training adventure together. We'll be gone for about a year. We're going to be crazy strong when we get back so be ready for us.  
Sincerely,  
Natsu and Luna

Lucy clutched the note to her chest, sank down to her knees and cried.

~Time Skip~

It had been one week since Natsu, Luna, Happy, and Elise had set off on a training adventure. Luna had been wondering something for a while now.

"So where exactly are we going?" Luna asked Natsu as they walked through town. Natsu started scratching his chin, looking upwards like he was thinking about something.

"Uhh... you know what? I'm not completely sure." Natsu admitted as Luna made a small frown.

"Really Pinky? We've been on this training adventure for a week and you still don't have a plan for where we're gonna go? You're unbelievable." Luna said as she lightly punched Natsu on the shoulder. Natsu just rubbed his shoulder where Luna punched him, then smiled.

"Does it really matter? As long as we get stronger, who cares." Natsu said as Luna thought about it for a bit, cupping her hand under her chin.

"Well I guess it doesn't matter." Luna said as she withdrew her hand from her chin, smiling.

"Yeah but all we've been doing is walking, eating, and sleeping. We haven't done any training at all!" Happy pointed out.

"Happy's right you know." Elise said, an awkward silence following as the group continued to walk through the streets of the town.

"I have an idea! How about we go to Tenrou Island. It's where we were suspended in animation for 7 years and where the First Master is buried." Happy suggested as Natsu perked up a bit.

"You know, you might be on to something Happy." Natsu said, scratching his chin like he was thinking it through.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea." Luna agreed as she reflected back on the memories the island brought back, both good and bad. She hadn't been to Tenrou Island since the S-class Wizard Trial of year X784 where Natsu picked her as his partner, along with Happy of course. Elise got dragged into it too because she's always been Luna's partner. The guild allowed Natsu to have Luna, Elise and Happy to be his partners because Luna and Elise were a package deal and Happy and Elise were exceeds, not wizards.

~Time Skip~

"That's right... to get to an island... you have to take a boat." Natsu squeaked, consumed by his motion sickness as the little boat containing the two dragon slayers and their exceeds bobbed up and down over the waves as it made its way to Tenrou Island.

"You... seriously... forgot... about that?" Luna said as she hung her head over the boat's edge, trying to keep her own motion sickness under control. Elise rubbed Luna's back to help her deal with the nausea. Shortly after, the boat landed on Tenrou Island. As soon as the boat stopped on the shores of the island, Luna and Natsu immediately jumped off the boat and onto the ground.

"Phew! I feel better already." Luna said with relief, wiping the sweat off her forehead as her nausea went away.

"Ground! Sweet solid ground!" Natsu shouted as he got on his hands and knees and kissed the ground. Happy shook his head at Natsu.

"Now that we're here, let's go find the First Master's grave. Cana gave me directions on how to get there." Happy said as he started to lead the way with Natsu, Luna and Elise following behind.

~Time Skip~

After hours of wandering around, the four of them reached the First Master's grave. The sun was about to set when they finally spotted the grave stone.

"Look there it is! We finally made it!" Luna said with triumph as she ran towards the grave site of Mavis Vermillion, Fairy Tail's first master.

"I thought you said Cana gave you directions to the grave site but you didn't seem to know where you were going at all." Elise said to Happy.

"She did but they were based off of landmarks. The problem is that everything looks the same around here." Happy said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well regardless, we found First Master's grave in the end." Natsu said with a big grin on his face. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Suddenly, the four of them heard a loud crash which was accompanied by a tremor.

"What was that?!" Luna asked, looking in the direction the loud noise had come from.

"I don't know, but we should go check it out. Come on everyone." Natsu said as Happy grabbed him and started flying off in the direction they heard the loud crash noise. Elise grabbed Luna and took off flying, following Happy and Natsu. They searched from above for what could have caused the noise and tremor. They flew until they reached the shore of the island where they spotted a strange large structure.

"Look! There's something on the shore." Luna pointed out as the four of them hovered above the large structure. It was made of what looked like iron. It was a tall tower-like T-shape with two giant spheres on the ends of the T. The giant spheres had much smaller spheres joined to them on the opposite ends of where the giant spheres attached to the tower. All four spheres had holes in them like a wiffle ball. Natsu frowned as he sniffed the air.

"Something's not right. We should be careful when checking that thing out. Come on Happy let's go. Luna and Elise, you stay up here until I say it's okay. " Natsu said as Luna and Elise nodded their heads in agreement. Natsu and Happy then descended and landed near the tower. Luna watched as Natsu and Happy checked the tower out. Natsu walked up to the tower, sniffed it then knocked on it three times.

"Yep this is iron alright. Boy, Gajeel would be set for months with this much iron." Natsu said as he continued to inspect the tower. Happy was flying up by one of the spheres. He hovered next to it and peered inside one of the holes in the sphere.

"Hey Natsu, it looks like there's some kind of core inside here. It looks like a white round stone." Happy said to Natsu down below who looked at him with a puzzled look on his face.

"What? Lemme see. Come and get me Happy so I can take a look." Natsu said as Happy swooped down and grabbed Natsu, taking him up to one of the spheres to a hole so he could look inside.

"You're right Happy. Hmm it smells familiar. Where have I smelled this before?" Natsu said as he sniffed at it.

"Damn I can't think of where I've come across this scent before." Natsu said after thinking about it for a while. Happy set Natsu back down near the tower. Natsu sat down as he tried to think more about where he had picked up that scent before.

"Why don't you have Luna check it out? She's a dragon slayer so her sense of smell is really good too. Maybe she can recall the scent." Happy suggested.

"Yeah that's a good idea Happy." Natsu said as he signaled Luna and Elise over. Elise brought Luna over to where Natsu and Happy were.

"What is it Natsu?" Luna asked Natsu who pointed at the sphere.

"There's some kind of core in there and it smells very familiar but I can't quite remember where I've come across this scent before. Could you sniff it and see if you can remember what it is?" Natsu asked Luna who nodded her head. Happy grabbed Natsu and the four of them flew up to one of the giant spheres. Elise brought Luna closer to one of the holes hole. She peered through the hole before sniffing through it. Her eyes widened because she recognized exactly what the core was made of.

"This is not good at all. The core is made of the same substance that those face pillars were made of." Luna said as her face paled.

"I thought the dragons destroyed all the face pillars." Natsu said as laughter could be heard from the ground.

"Yes indeed the dragons did destroy all the face pillars. But they didn't obliterate the pieces left over from the destroyed faces. We gathered those pieces and made cores from them which we installed into these towers we constructed for the same purpose as those faces." A man with long, two toned blue and white spiky hair yelled up from the ground. He was accompanied by 2 other people. A very muscular man with medium gray hair, and a woman with thick, long maroon red hair in a ponytail.

"Wait how did he hear us from all the way down there?" Luna asked Natsu who ignored her question.

"Who the hell are you?! And what are you doing on Fairy Tail's sacred island?!" Natsu yelled at the man as Happy flew him at the man, his fist drawn back and flaming. Luna and Elise followed behind Natsu and Happy at a safe distance. The man smirked as Natsu thrust his fist forward, sending a beam of flames straight at him. The man held out his hand and froze Natsu's flame beam with ice instantly. Natsu stopped and stared at the man in shock. Not even Gray had been able to freeze his flames before, even with his ice devil slayer powers. Luna did it once by accident, but hasn't been able to do it since and it drained almost all of her magic power in the process. This guy did it like it without breaking a sweat.

"My, my, is that how you greet strangers? I am Frostus Mergard, leader of Hell's Spawn, a dark guild. This guy is Scraporion Ester, but you can call him Scrap. And this young lady here is Myne Coranos. It's only us three in the guild. We are an affiliate of Tartaros. I'm sure you've heard of them before." The man said, smirking as Natsu, Happy, Luna, and Elise landed across from Frostus, their guards up.

"Yeah we have and we kicked their asses. What the hell do you want?" Natsu said, giving Frostus a death glare.

"We came to finish what Tartaros started. But instead of nullifying magic across the continent, we're going to nullify magic across the entire world. Those of us who use curse power or who don't use magic at all will not be affected which I'm sure you already know. You see, this tower here is one of four towers like it. One tower for each hemisphere of the earth." Frostus explained as Natsu and Luna glared at him.

"If Tartaros didn't get away with this, you won't either!" Luna yelled at Frostus as she balled up her fists in a defensive stance.

"Oh but we will. We've already set up 2 of the 4 MNT's, also known as magic nullifying towers, and on the way to setting up the 3rd one. Each tower is to be placed in the center of each hemisphere of the earth. You'll never reach and destroy all the MNT's in time before they detonate. You see, as long as one of the cores remains somewhat intact, the towers will be functional. All the towers have the power to nullify magic across the entire earth. We made 4 towers to make the process faster and to increase our chances of success. Each tower has two main cores and two much smaller backup cores. All four of which are encased in reinforced curse iron spheres." Frostus explained.

"What about those holes in the spheres? Wouldn't that make the cores vulnerable?" Luna asked Frostus as he chuckled at her question.

"Those holes are for ventilation and to allow the magic nullifying particles flow out from the cores. The holes are sealed by curse runes that cancels out all magic thrown at the holes in any attempts to destroy the cores." Frostus said.

"Damn it." Natsu muttered under his breath.

"Well we really should get going so we can finish carrying out our plan." Frostus said as he and his 2 other guild mates started to leave.

"Like hell you will! You're not going anywhere!" Natsu said as he charged at Frostus who turned around and pointed his finger at Natsu. Luna's eyes widened as she realized the danger Natsu was in.

"Natsu look out!" Luna said as she ran after Natsu without thinking. She managed to get in front of Natsu just as Frostus blasted an ice ray at him. It ended up hitting Luna instead of Natsu. Luna fell to the ground, frozen in the position she was in when she got hit. Natsu just stood there in shock at what just happened.

"What a pity. I meant to hit the fiery one. Oh well at least I got one of them." Frostus said as he looked back then headed off on his way.

"You bastard! You'll pay for this! No one hurts my comrades and gets away with it!" Natsu yelled in the direction Frostus and his guild mates had gone, but they were nowhere in sight.


	5. Chapter 5

Natsu, Luna, Happy, and Elise were on Tenrou Island as part of their training journey when suddenly, a loud noise followed by a tremor caught their attention. They went to check it out to discover a strange tower structure on the shore of the island. They were met by three people who make up a dark guild called Hell's Spawn who are affiliates of the dark guild Tartaros. Their names were Frostus Mergard, Scraporion Ester (Scrap), and Myne Coranos. Natsu, Luna, Happy, and Elise learn the horrible truth that the magic nullifying operation started by Tartaros wasn't over, in fact it was worse. Hell's Spawn intended to nullify magic across the entire world using the MNT's or magic nullifying towers they constructed using the pieces of the face pillars as cores of the towers. Right as Frostus was about to leave the island, Natsu tried to stop him. Frostus then shot an ice ray at Natsu, but Luna intercepted the ray and got hit instead. She fell to the ground, frozen as Natsu just stands there in shock.

"What a pity. I meant to hit the fiery one. Oh well at least I got one of them." Frostus said as he looked back then headed off on his way.

"You bastard! You'll pay for this! No one hurts my comrades and gets away with it!" Natsu yelled in the direction Frostus and his guild mates had gone, but they were nowhere in sight.

"Luna no... why did this happen?" Natsu fell to his knees beside Luna, Happy and Elise ran up to them. He scooped up Luna in his arms and caressed her cheek. She was cold, too cold. Because Luna was an ice dragon slayer, she was always cold to the touch. But this was even cold for her. Natsu put his ear to her mouth, then her chest. She was breathing and her heart was beating, but it was slow like she was barely clinging to life.

"She did it to protect you. If that ray were to hit you, Natsu, you would have died. Because Luna is an ice dragon slayer, the ice ray only put her in a coma. Even so, this extreme cold can still kill her. You will need to warm her up to revive her Natsu." Elise explained as she stroked Luna's cold cheek with her paw before looking up at Natsu with a serious expression on her face.

"Okay I can do that. Stand back everyone. Fire dragon's roar!" Natsu said as he breathed in, about douse Luna in flames to warm her up. But Elise grabbed Natsu's arm and tugged hard, causing him to stop what he was doing and look at her.

"No! You can't warm her up too fast. That could put her in shock. You have to warm her up gradually. Take off both yours and Luna's clothes, lay on top of her and increase your body temperature slowly and steadily." Elise instructed Natsu as he just stared at her, his head tilting to the side.

"Huh? Say what now?" Natsu said as Elise pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head.

"You have to remove Luna's clothing and your clothing and lay on top of her while increasing your own body temperature slowly and steadily. That's the only way to warm her up without putting her into shock." Elise said firmly. There was a bit of an awkward pause.

"Okay, I'll do it." Natsu said as a blush started to form on his face. Happy and Elise turned away to give Luna and Natsu some privacy. Natsu took off all his clothes except for his scarf before preceding to undress Luna, discarding their clothes in a pile on the sandy shore of the island. He then wrapped his scarf around Luna's neck and blushed as he gently lay his naked body on top of Luna's equally naked body, careful not to squish her. Steam immediately formed at the contact of Natsu's skin to Luna's because she was so cold compared to him.

"Cold, cold, cold, cold!" Natsu yelped as he lay on top of Luna's freezing body, embracing her gently.

"Normally I wouldn't allow anyone to see Luna naked, but this is an emergency. Natsu I'm counting on you to revive Luna. Please save her!" Elise said as she turned to Natsu, tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry Elise, I won't let Luna die here." Natsu said as he wrapped his arms around Luna, surrounding her in a warm embrace. Elise starting breaking down into tears. It really pained her to see Luna like this. Happy walked over to Elise and took her paw in his.

"Come on Elise, let's leave Natsu and Luna alone. I know it's hard to leave Luna like this but Natsu needs to focus on reviving her right now. You know how easily he gets distracted. We'll check on them later, okay?" Happy said as he looked into Elise's teary eyes. She nodded and followed Happy away from Natsu and Luna, looking back one more time. In the meantime, Natsu was trying his best to warm Luna up. He gradually raised his body temperature while clinging to Luna like Elise told him to do.

"Please Crystal, don't die. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Natsu said as he held her tighter. He rested his forehead against hers before kissing it. There was no response from Luna. It was at this moment that Natsu realized just how much Luna meant to him. He didn't just see her as a childhood friend now, he saw her as a soulmate.

"Luna please wake up. I love you." Natsu confessed as tears started to leave his eyes. He continued to raise his body temperature to the point where he was radiating a soft yellow-orange glow. Slowly but surely, Luna's body temperature was rising and color was starting to return to her paled face. Her breathing and heartbeat began returning to normal. After what seemed like hours, Luna's eyes started to slowly flutter open.

"N-Natsu?" Luna said wearily as Natsu got up off of Luna and sat up, sighing with relief as he wiped the remaining tears from his cheeks. He pulled Luna into his lap and surrounded her in a warm embrace.

"Luna, thank goodness you're awake. I thought I was going to lose you." Natsu said as he tangled his fingers in Luna's long, silky light blue hair.

"It's okay Natsu, I'm going to be fine. Thanks to you, I'm alive." Luna said, returning the embrace. Natsu shook his head.

"But if it weren't for you, I would be dead. Thank you." Natsu said as he broke the embrace, placing his hand on Luna's bare shoulder.

"We should get dressed now." Natsu said as he stood up. Luna blushed as she realized they were both naked. She quickly covered herself with Natsu's scarf out of embarrassment, her face as red as Erza's hair. Natsu went over to the pile of clothes where their travel bags were too. He got out a new set of clothes for both of them from their bags and packed up the clothes they were wearing earlier because they were ruined a bit from the encounter with the dark guild Hell's Spawn. He brought Luna her clothes and turned around to give her privacy as he got dressed himself. Luna took off Natsu's scarf and stared at it in her hands. The white scales knitted into it shimmered like shiny silk. Luna buried her face in the scarf and breathed in. The scarf was soft like cashmere and smelled of Natsu's comforting scent. Natsu stared at Luna indulging herself in his scarf as she clung to it, wrapping it around her still naked body as she enjoyed the luxurious soft texture.

"You gonna get dressed or what?" Natsu asked Luna as she stopped what she was doing and blushed a deep crimson when she realized he had been watching her.

"Uh yeah. Sorry." Luna apologized as she put down the scarf and got dressed. When she was fully clothed again, she picked up Natsu's scarf and walked over to him.

"Here's your scarf." Luna said reluctantly holding it out to him, averting her gaze to the side. Natsu looked at her then the scarf.

"You know what? I'll let you wear it for a little longer." Natsu said, grinning widely. Luna's eyes widened a bit in surprise.

"Are you sure? After all, it's your most prized possession. I've never seen you without it." Luna said, double checking with him.

"Yeah I'm sure. I trust you with it. And besides, I could tell you were getting quite attached to it." Natsu said, winking at Luna who blushed furiously.

"Th-thanks. I'll take good care of it." Luna said as she wrapped the scarf around her neck. Natsu stared at Luna with a smile on his face.

"What?" Luna asked as Natsu just shook his head.

"Nothing. It's just that you look really cute wearing my scarf." Natsu said as Luna blushed a dark pink. Just then, Happy and Elise came running up to the two of them. Elise tackle Luna in a hug.

"Luna! You're alive! I was so worried." Elise said as tears of joy started streaming down her face. She turned to face Natsu while still clinging to Luna.

"Thank you so much for saving Luna." Elise thanked Natsu as he grinned, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah no problem. After all, Luna saved my life first. So of course I had to return the favor. And besides... there's no way I could live without her." Natsu said as he scratched his chin while blushing a little. Silence followed as Natsu thought about his confession he made to Luna when she was unconscious. His blush deepened in color the more he thought about it. Elise started to get suspicious.

"Did something happen that I should know about?" Elise said accusingly to Natsu, tapping her foot as Luna frowned at her.

"Elise, stop it. Natsu didn't do anything to me." Luna said firmly, defending Natsu.

"How do you know? You were unconscious." Elise said as Luna started to get frustrated with Elise.

"Elise, you should know Natsu by now. He's not that type of guy. He would never do that kind of thing to me, especially without my consent. He hasn't even confessed to me yet." Luna said defensively as a disappointed look made its way to Natsu's face. Luna didn't hear his confession after all.

"Really nothing happened, Elise. All I did to Luna is what you told me to do. Anyways the world is in danger of being wiped clean of all magic power. We've got to figure out how to destroy this tower then find and destroy the other towers before it's too late." Natsu said as he stared at the tower, one hand cupping his chin.

"Frostus said that as long as the cores are somewhat intact, they will be functional. There are four cores total encased in spheres made of curse iron. And the holes in the spheres are sealed by curse runes that cancel all magic. He said the iron is reinforced, but he didn't say that it was protected by curse runes. Maybe you could melt the iron if you produced hot enough flames." Luna said as Natsu smiled with determination.

"Heh, this is perfect for training. I'm all fired up now! Happy, Luna, Elise you guys better stand back." Natsu said as he connected his palm to his fist. Luna took Happy and Elise in her arms and moved a safe distance away so that they wouldn't get in the way. Natsu then started attacking the tower spheres with his flames. Even at a distance, the three of them could feel the intense heat of Natsu's fire. After what seemed like hours of Natsu attacking the spheres nonstop, they still remained unscathed. They were glowing yellow-orange from the heat, but the metal wasn't melting.

"Too bad Gajeel isn't here. He could just eat his way through the metal." Happy said as Natsu continued throwing flame after flame at the tower's spheres.

"How about you try activating your dragon force." Luna suggested as Natsu paused for a moment.

"You know, that's a great idea Crystal. Thanks." Natsu said as he transformed into his dragon force form, red scales appeared on his face, a black dragon horn grew from the left side of his head, his left arm and leg morphed into dragon limbs, and a large wing sprouted from his left shoulder blade. He started attacking the tower again, but more ferociously. The heat from his attacks dramatically increased. Eventually, the metal slowly started to melt.

"It's working Natsu!" Luna said as Natsu continued to attack the spheres. After a few more hours of blasting the spheres with flames, they were finally destroyed enough to get at the cores. Happy and Elise grabbed Natsu and Luna and flew them up to the cores so they could grab them. Luna activated her dragon force form. White crystal-like scales formed on her arms and legs, her fingernails and toenails elongated into sharp claws, light gray antler-like horns grew from her head, wings made of crystal-like feathers sprouted from her shoulder blades, and a tail with a large tuft of light gray blue fur at the tip grew from right above her ass. In her dragon force form, Luna was basically a humanoid version of Prisma, her dragon mother.

"Let's destroy these things!" Natsu said to Luna who nodded her head in agreement. While both of them were in their dragon force forms, Natsu and Luna ferociously attacked the cores with fire and ice until the cores were reduced to dust. Exhausted, Natsu and Luna reverted back into their human forms.

"Phew! Glad that's over. I'm exhausted... and starving." Natsu said as he fell over on his back on the sandy beach.

"I wish we could rest, but we should get moving. We have no time to rest if we want to succeed in stopping Hell's Spawn from achieving their goal." Luna said as Natsu sat up.

"You're right, Luna. I can't those bastards succeed. They had the guts to desecrate Fairy Tail's sacred island by placing their stupid tower on its shore. And I especially can't forgive them for what they did to you!" Natsu said, burning with rage.

"Calm down Natsu. Thankfully you managed to melt the spheres that encase and protect the cores so we could destroy them, but we've got to figure out a faster way to destroy those spheres. Melting them just takes too long." Elise pointing out a big problem.

"Yeah, at this rate we won't be able to destroy the cores in time before Hell's Spawn detonates them. We still have to find the other three towers in addition to destroying their cores. Frostus said that each individual tower has the power to nullify magic across the entire world. And if the cores are somewhat intact, they're still functional. If we don't completely obliterate the cores of all 4 towers, the earth will be void of all magic." Luna said as her mind scrambled to figure out a faster way to destroy the spheres that protect the cores. After a while of thinking, Luna got an idea.

"Hey I think I thought of a way to destroy the protective spheres faster. If I freeze the spheres while in my dragon force form then Natsu immediately blasts them with his flames while in his dragon force form, the iron might crack from the intense change in temperature over a short span of time. We can break through the spheres faster to get at the cores. The spheres may be made of reinforced curse iron, but the laws of physics still apply to them." Luna said as Natsu came up to her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Luna, you're a genius! I'm all fired up now! Alright everyone, let's go ruin Hell's Spawn's plan!" Natsu said as he let go of Luna's shoulders and thrust his fist in the air.

~Small Time Skip~

"Ugh, I forgot... we have to... take a boat... back to... the mainland." Natsu said as he hung his head over the edge of the small boat.

"We're... almost... there." Luna said as nausea consumed her too. Shortly after, the boat reached the shore of the mainland. Luna and Natsu practically teleported off the boat, they got off it so fast. They were thankful to finally get off that horrid boat. The four of them then began their unofficial quest to stop Hell's Spawn from executing their global magic nullification plan.


	6. Chapter 6

~Story Recap~

Natsu, Luna, Happy, and Elise were at Tenrou Island where they were planning to do some training. Their training adventure was cut short by the dark guild Hell's Spawn and they learned the horrible truth that the magic nullification crisis was not over yet. In fact, it was even more dire. Hell's Spawn was planning on nullifying magic across the entire earth. Natsu tried to prevent Hell's Spawn from leaving the island, but Frostus Mergard, the leader of the dark guild foresaw Natsu's attack and countered with an ice ray. In attempt to save Natsu, Luna intercepted Frostus's attack and got hit instead, sending her into a frozen coma. Natsu being a fire dragon slayer was Luna's only hope for revival. Natsu realized something while he was trying to revive Luna: he saw her as more than just a best friend since childhood, he saw her as a soulmate. He managed to bring Luna back to consciousness from the brink of death. They then set on to destroy the tower's spheres to get to the cores in order to obliterate them. Natsu destroyed the spheres using his dragon force form. Luna and Natsu worked together in destroying the cores in their dragon force forms. After the cores were completely obliterated, the four of them headed back to the mainland to devise a plan on how to stop Hell's Spawn from achieving their goal to nullify magic across the earth.

~Main Story~

"So what now?" Natsu asked as he, Luna, Happy, and Elise walked through Magnolia Town. Luna cupped her chin in her hand, thinking.

"Well Frostus said that there are four towers total, one for each hemisphere of the earth. Tenrou Island is at the center of the eastern hemisphere. The other locations of the towers must be at the centers of each of the hemispheres. Frostus said that they're almost done setting up the 3rd tower. We've destroyed one of the two towers they already set up. We just need to find the locations of the other three towers and find Hell's Spawn before they detonate them." Luna said.

"Yeah, I won't let them get away with what they did to you." Natsu said as angry frown formed on his face as he remembered Luna falling to the ground unconscious after taking the full brunt of the ice ray attack in order to protect him. She almost died right in front of him as he was trying to bring her back from the brink of death with his body heat. Natsu's facial expression turned sad as he remembered confessing his love for Luna during the time he was attempting to revive her and received no response from her colder than normal body. It was then that he realized just how much he loved her and it pained him that she didn't hear him reveal his true feelings for her. Luna noticed Natsu's facial expression change and it worried her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Luna asked Natsu, tugging on his arm to get his attention. Natsu snapped out of his flashback trance and looked into Luna's worry filled eyes.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm okay." Natsu said, forcing a grin, but that didn't convince Luna. She knew him well enough to know that something was bothering him. She stopped walking, causing Natsu to stop and look back at her, Elise and Happy doing the same.

"Natsu, I know something is bothering you. You know you can't hide anything from me." Luna said with a serious expression on her face. Natsu sighed when he realized Luna wasn't going to drop it until he told her what was on his mind. He took her hands in his and looked into her blue eyes.

"When I was trying to revive you from that dude's attack, I realized just how much I care about you. I almost lost you and it occurred to me that I would never want to live my life without you. Luna... I-I love you." Natsu said as he pressed his forehead against Luna's. Luna blushed as Natsu's confession stirred up her feelings for him within her. A warm fuzzy feeling spread throughout her body. She wrapped her arms around Natsu and held him close to her as tears of joy started to leave her eyes. Natsu returned the embrace.

"I love you too, Natsu." She whispered in Natsu's ear. He pulled away, smiling softly at Luna before closing the distance again with a kiss. Luna gladly kissed back, both of them tangling their fingers in each other's hair. Happy began to giggle.

"I knew it! You looove her." Happy blurted out, kind of ruining the moment. Both Luna and Natsu broke the kiss and glared at Happy.

"Way to ruin the moment, Happy." Elise said to Happy.

"Well I can't deny it. I really do love Luna." Natsu said as he caressed Luna's cheek and lovingly pressed his forehead against hers, causing her to giggle.

"And I love you too Pinky." Luna said as she drew circles on Natsu's chest with her finger.

"Okay you two, save your lovey dovey stuff for later. Right now we need to find the rest of those towers to destroy them and stop Hell's Spawn." Elise said as Luna, Natsu and Happy nodded their heads in agreement.

"First let's get something to eat, I'm starving." Natsu said as his stomach growled which started a chain reaction of stomach growling from everyone else.

"Yeah, let's find a restaurant to eat and devise a plan." Luna said as everyone nodded their heads in agreement. The four of them walked until they found a decent affordable restaurant. As Natsu and Happy ate ravenously, Luna got out a map of Earthland that she packed in her bag. Elise ate while studying the map with Luna who took bites of her food every now and then.

"Hokkyoku Town is the center of the northern hemisphere, Nankyoku Village is the center of the southern hemisphere, and the oasis town Tansui of the Salzar Desert is the center of the western hemisphere. Those are our destinations." Luna said as she put down the map and finished her food.

"Okay so now that we know what places we need to go to, what order should we travel in?" Natsu asked as Luna stopped to think.

"Hmm well if I were the leader of Hell's Spawn, I would start with the location that was closest to the guild building then travel to the next closest hemisphere center and so on. Tenrou Island is the second tower location so their hideout must be closest to one of the other three hemisphere centers." Luna said as she placed the money for the bill on the table for the waiter to pick up. One of the customers at the bar area of the restaurant had overheard their conversation and approached Luna, Natsu, Elise, and Happy's table. He was a burly man with a large beard and his right arm and leg were made of metal.

"So you guys are messing with the dark guild Hell's Spawn? That's pretty gutsy of you. They only have three members, but each of them is insanely powerful. Our treasure hunting guild tried to take them on in order to get back a sacred artifact that they stole from us. We got our asses handed to us though. Out of 100 guild members, only 20 of us survived the ordeal but were left gravely injured. I was one of those 20 survivors. That Frostus guy is the one you really need to watch out for. He's the one who took out most of my guild single handed and the one that rendered my right limbs useless." The man told his story.

"So you know where Hell's Spawn's hideout is?" Natsu asked the man as the man sighed.

"Yes I do, but I really don't understand why you guys are looking to pick a fight with Hell's Spawn." The man said as he shook his head. This is when Luna explained everything about Hell's Spawn's plan to wipe out magic across the entire globe. A moment of silence followed before the man sighed then spoke.

"I suppose I have no choice but to tell you, but I'm warning you. What you're doing is very, very dangerous." The man said.

"Yeah we know, but the four of us are Fairy Tail members. We can do this. They picked the wrong people to mess with." Natsu said, as a fearsome glare appeared on his face.

"Wait, the Fairy Tail? The number one wizard guild in Fiore?" The man asked in surprise and shock as the four of them nodded their heads.

"Okay then, Hell's Spawn's hideout is way down south in the middle of a cold barren wasteland it's about 50 miles north of Nankyoku Village. But I'm warning you to be extremely cautious. I wish you guys the best of luck. The fate of the world is in your hands. Oh I don't believe I told you my name. I'm Brisk Sanders. Please avenge my fallen guild mates for me." Brisk said as the four of them got up from the table about to head out.

"Thank you so much for the info Brisk. And we're really sorry about your guild. Don't worry, we'll avenge them for you." Luna said to Brisk and headed out of the restaurant with Natsu, Happy and Elise. Once they were outside of the restaurant, Luna told Natsu, Happy, and Elise the game plan.

"Okay so first we're going to head to Nankyoku Village and destroy the tower there. By the time we destroy that tower, Hell's Spawn will probably have set up the third tower and will be heading to the last location which is most likely the oasis town Tansui in the Salzar Desert so we'll head there next and take down Hell's Spawn's members so they can't detonate the towers. Once Hell's Spawn is eliminated, we'll destroy the tower there and head to the last location of Hokkyoku Town and destroy the last tower." Luna explained to the three of them.

"Wow you sound like Fairy Tail's first master Mavis, the Fairy Tactician." Happy pointed out.

"Well Mavis's ghost did teach me a few techniques on how to plan out strategies." Luna said as she smiled.

"Alright, now that we've got a plan, let's head out!" Elise said as everyone nodded and started on their unofficial quest to save the earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hokkyoku Town, Nankyoku Village, and the oasis town Tansui of the Salzar Desert are made up locations.  
> Hokkyoku means North Pole in Japanese  
> Nankyoku means South Pole in Japanese  
> Tansui means freshwater in Japanese.


	7. Chapter 7

Natsu, Luna, Happy, and Elise were on their way to Nankyoku Village. Happy and Elise were carrying their respective dragon slayers. The four of them agreed that they would be traveling by exceed flight as much as possible to minimize traveling by vehicle because of Natsu's and Luna's motion sickness. Earlier, while the four of them were at a restaurant, Luna figured out the locations of the three remaining magic nullification towers. She devised a plan on how they were going to go about stopping Hell's Spawn. First she, Natsu, Happy and Elise they were going to travel to Nankyoku Village and destroy the first tower. Then the four of them would head to the last tower's location, the oasis town of Tansui of the Salzar Desert and center of the eastern hemisphere, to confront Hell's Spawn, eliminate them there so they can't detonate any towers, then destroy the tower. After that, they would travel to the third tower's location, Hokkyoku Town, the center of the northern hemisphere, and destroy that tower. Luna estimated that the whole operation would take them approximately 8 months. Just in time for the start of mating season for dragon slayers.

'By the time all this is over with... it'll be... mating season...' Luna thought to herself, blushing slightly as she thought more about it. Even though she and Natsu were boyfriend and girlfriend now, she still wasn't sure she was ready for, well... sex. Luna and Natsu were 26 years old so technically they had been physically ready for mating season for 8 years now.

'Gosh, Natsu must be really backed up by now.' Luna thought as she remembered the fact that male dragon slayer's mating instincts build up and become more and more intense every year they don't mate once they reach mating age, which is 18 years old. Female dragon slayers just go into heat and phase out of it when mating season is over. Their hormones don't build up for the next year unlike the males. Natsu must have been able to smell Luna's pheromones for the past 8 mating seasons. But all these years he hadn't pursued her and she started to wonder why. All this time Luna was blushing as she thought about her and Natsu and the next mating season. Natsu noticed Luna's red face and started to worry that she might be sick.

"Are you okay Crystal? Your face is all red. Do you have a fever?" Natsu asked Luna calling her by her nickname which interrupted Luna's thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. Hey uhh, when this is over, it'll be mating season. We've been old enough to mate for 8 years now." Luna started what she knew was going to be an awkward conversation.

"Yeah what about that?" Natsu asked, not really understanding what she was getting at. Luna sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Geez Pinky. You must have been able to smell my pheromones during those past 8 mating seasons. Why didn't you pursue me all these years?" Luna said as Natsu finally caught on. He sighed and looked Luna deep into her eyes as they flew through the air with their exceeds.

"You want to know the truth? I'm going to be completely honest. I've liked you ever since we were little and I was highly considering choosing you to be my mate. But during my 18th year, I met Lucy Heartfilia. As Lucy and I got to know each other more, I started to develop feelings for her as well as continue to harbor the feelings I already had for you. I was torn between you and Lucy so I didn't make a move on either of you. Since dragon slayers mate for life, I had to make sure the choice I made I wouldn't regret later on. As you lay unconscious on the brink of death after that Frostus guy attacked you, I realized that I could not live without you. I'm not saying that I could live without Lucy, but I feel the loss would be greater if I were to lose you. At that moment I realized I saw you as a soulmate. So I've officially made up my mind for who I want to be my mate. It's you Luna." Natsu said as he reached over and grabbed Luna's hand in his and squeezed it lightly. Luna blushed a bright pink color.

"Aww thanks Pinky, I'm glad. But I feel a little bad for Lucy. She has feelings for you too. She told me how she felt about you because I'm her best friend. But I knew that before she even told me. I could tell by the way she looks at you and acts around you." Luna said as she paused, sighing.

"She told me not to tell you about her feelings for you. But I figured now that you've chosen me as your mate, it's not that big of a deal that you know. I hope she doesn't hate me for this." Luna said, sighing again.

"I don't think she'll hate you for it. She might be a bit disappointed, but she doesn't seem like the type to hate someone for something like that. I mean she is your best friend after all." Elise said to reassure Luna who looked up at her and smiled. The four of them continued to fly until Happy and Elise ran out of energy. Natsu and Luna reluctantly resorted to traditional transportation to give their exceeds a rest.

~Time Skip: 2 months 18 days~

Natsu, Luna, Happy, and Elise finally reached their destination Nankyoku Village, the center of the southern hemisphere. It was a small village so it wasn't hard to find the tower Hell's Spawn had planted there, even in the whiteout blizzard.

"Wow Luna, it looks like you were spot on. One of the towers is here just like you said." Happy said as Luna smiled at him, patting him on the head.

"Yep. Mavis's tactical training definitely paid off. Now let's destroy this thing!" Luna said as she transformed into her dragon force form. Natsu followed Luna's lead and transformed into his dragon force form as well.

"Okay so here's the plan, I'm going to further lower the temperature of the spheres surrounding the cores by encasing them with ice and then Natsu, you will blast them with the hottest flames you can muster. That should put stress on the curse iron, causing it to crack and make it easier to break. Then we'll destroy the cores like we did last time. Happy, Elise, you guys better stand back." Luna said as Happy and Elise complied to her instructions. She then got into position as did Natsu.

"Ice Dragon's Roar!" Luna shouted as she breathed in and then blasted a powerful beam of ice that encased the spheres with ice upon contact. Natsu then breathed in deep to prepare his breath attack.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu yelled as he blew a huge pillar of flames at the spheres. The fire immediately melted the ice and made contact with the metal. Like Luna said, the curse iron started to crack under the extreme change in temperature in a short span of time. Luna and Natsu took turns attacking the sphere's until they were weak enough to destroy with regular attacks. The cores fell to the ground as the spheres encasing them were completely destroyed. Natsu and Luna then blasted the cores to dust with their icy and fiery attacks. The dust particles blew away in the freezing cold wind of the blizzard. Quite a few locals came out of their houses to see what all the ruckus was about. Luna and Natsu explained everything to them. The locals didn't even realize what kind of danger they were in and they were thankful that Natsu and Luna destroyed the tower cores. To thank them, the top restaurant owner of the village offered them a feast at his restaurant free of charge. He ended up regretting it because of how much Natsu and Happy ate. Luna and Elise apologized to the restaurant owner for the two gluttons before the four of them took off for their next destination, the oasis town of Tansui of the Salzar Desert.

~Time Skip: Another 2 months 18 days~

Natsu, Luna, Happy, and Elise arrived at the oasis town of Tansui of the Salzar Desert. For being in the middle of a desert wasteland, the town was quite lively, buzzing with activity. The four of them searched for the tower but didn't come across one.

"They must not have arrived yet." Elise said as she looked around. Natsu suddenly tensed and sniffed the air. He furrowed his brows into a dark frown. Luna became uneasy because she could smell them too. Just then, there was a lot of muttering among the locals as they looked up and pointed towards the sky. Natsu, Luna, Happy, and Elise looked up to what the locals where fixated on. There was a giant airship flying over the town with the tower dangling below it, held up by strong cables.

"They're here." Luna said as Natsu glared at the airship carrying the magic nullification tower.

"Those Hell's Spawn bastards are gonna pay for what they did to Luna!" Natsu gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. He was about to take off after them and go guns blazing, but Luna sensed what he was going to do and grabbed his arm gently. Natsu looked at Luna.

"Calm down, Natsu. Don't do anything rash. We don't want a repeat of that incident on Tenrou Island, or worse." Luna said as Natsu relaxed a little at Luna's words and touch.

"She's right, Natsu. As much as you want to give Hell's Spawn what they deserve, we can't just rush in and attack them. Remember what Brisk said. That Frostus guy almost eliminated an entire treasure hunting guild of 100 members single handed. Not only that, but his ice powers are strong enough to put Luna into a deadly coma. And she's an ice dragon slayer!" Happy said waving his arms frantically to emphasize the severity of the danger.

"Tch!" Natsu spat as he relaxed a little and Luna let go of his arm.

"Then what do you suppose we do then?" Natsu asked as Luna cupped her chin in her hand, trying to think of a game plan.

"I think we should wait until they land. Then we'll try to take them out stealthily. You hear that, Natsu? Stealthily take them out." Luna said, wagging her finger at Natsu and emphasizing the word stealthily.

"Yeah, yeah I heard." Natsu said halfheartedly, putting his hands up behind his head as a frown formed on Luna's face.

"I mean it Pinky. We'll have a better chance of winning if we take them out stealthily." Luna said with a firm tone.

"Alright, I'll try but my fighting style isn't really meant for stealthy take outs. So don't get mad at me if I make a scene, okay?" Natsu said, smiling and winking at Luna which made her blush.

'Why am I getting flustered? He didn't say anything flattering or encouraging. Actually, it wasn't anything to blush over at all!' As Luna was deep in thought, Natsu gently brushed a strand of light blue hair out of her face and caressed her cheek.

"Are you okay, Crystal? Your face is red again." Natsu asked Luna, using her nickname. Luna stayed silent while leaning her head into Natsu's hand, placing her hand on top of his. She closed her eyes and smiled a bit.

"Luna..." Natsu said in a concerned tone, leaning in closer to her face with his.

"I'm fine Natsu. I just don't understand why I get flustered about the silliest things when it comes to you." Luna said as Natsu chuckled at her. Luna frowned in confusion.

"Maybe it's because we're mates now. Dragon slayers mate for life. Once dragon slayers choose their mates and are accepted by them, their feelings for each other deepen from the bond that forms between them. The bond between two dragon slayers is stronger than a bond between a dragon slayer and a regular human because they both share dragon mating instincts. Humans have completely different mating instincts from dragons. Anyways, that bond can make your romantic emotions flare up at the smallest things." Natsu said as Luna's eyes widened at his knowledge of dragon slayers mating bonds. Usually he's a bit dimwitted compared to the average mage.

"Wow Natsu! I didn't know you knew so much about this." Luna said as Natsu blushed and scratched his cheek with his index finger.

"Well... I recently asked Levy to help me understand it more. She's a bookworm and she's really smart so I figured she'd be able to help me out." Natsu said while grinning sheepishly. Luna tilted her head to the side in slight confusion.

"But why did you suddenly become interested in that? You don't seem like the type to take a particular interest in mating bonds and stuff." Luna said.

"I wanted to learn more about it because of you and Lucy. I was hoping that if I better understood dragon slayer's mating bonds and instincts, it would help me make the right choice for my mate. And honestly, the information Levy found for me made me lean more towards choosing you. But I was still unsure. I didn't want to hurt either of your feelings by choosing one of you over the other. I knew I would have to do it eventually, but I wanted to be absolutely sure and not jump the gun." Natsu said, looking down at the ground. Silence followed for a little while before Luna spoke up.

"I'm gonna be honest, I've liked you ever since I met you when we were little. When we were both 18, I was really hoping you would choose me as your mate. I was quite disappointed when you didn't. And I had a suspicion you didn't because of Lucy. I mean, I'm sure Lucy would be a wonderful mate and all. She has a great personality and she's beautiful too. But I'm really really glad you chose me. I hope I'm not sounding too selfish." Luna said as Natsu shook his head and pulled Luna closer to him by her waist.

"No, not at all. It's only natural to feel that way." Natsu said to reassure Luna as she cupped his face in her hands and closed her eyes, cherishing this moment with him before their battle with Hell's Spawn. It felt like they were both sinking into an ocean of love.

"Sorry to interrupt your moment, but the Hell's Spawn airship just landed. We should get going." Elise said as she flew towards Natsu and Luna with Happy. The two of them had been so busy talking, they didn't realize Happy and Elise had gone off on their own to follow the airship. Natsu and Luna looked at each other and nodded.

"Remember the plan: take them out stealthily." Luna said to Natsu who just grinned mischievously in response.

"I mean it, Pinky." Luna said, playfully punching Natsu on the shoulder. He rubbed the area Luna just hit autonomously.

"Okay, okay! I'll try to just for you, Crystal." Natsu responded as Luna blushed. He grinned widely as Happy and Elise grabbed their respective dragon slayers and flew them towards the place the airship landed.


End file.
